Where Will You Go
by Crow Raven
Summary: Una historia sobre Raven... ¿Qué se hace cuando las emociones quieren brotar pero el orgullo no deja? Song Fic OneShot correjido problema del lyric


**Una chica corría… no le importaba el destino, pues no lo tenia… Y las aceras, o Dios se le hacían tan cortas, corría a toda velocidad, no importaba con quien se topara, no le importaba cuanto es que recorrería, no le importaba nada… Ella solo quería escapar… ¿de quien?... De ella misma…**

You're too important for anyone  
You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are  
You're the one who cries when you're alone

**No le importa correr mas de 8 kilómetros… como dije, ella no tenia destino, solo quería correr y alejarse de quien era… pero sabia que por mas lejos que quisiera huir, sabia que su objetivo no iba a lograr, no podía escapar de ella misma… pero cuando el dolor le roba el liderazgo a la razón y el Corazón solo quiere gritar… ****¿a quien obedecer?**

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

**Un Ipod era su único fiel compañero.. Que por el momento se mantenía apagado, esperando el momento indicado para hacerle compañía a su dueña… y el pequeño saco de monedas que brincaba en todas direcciones como intentando escapar, pero al igual que la chica… no podía escapar de algo que la tenia tan atada a ella…**

You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
Scared to death to face reality  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
You're left to face yourself alone

**La chica no sabia si pensaba o solo oía lo que su corazón quería decir, pero esa voz en su mente la estaba matando, diciéndole como es que ella se había quedado tan sola, con compañías que con una sola mano podía contar, como el odio y el rencor se habían acumulado en su alma… **

**-Tu eras un alma inocente, pura y buena… no sabes que haces aquí… pero estas… y vives en un infierno que tu misma te impusiste – Era lo que la voz le repetía una y otra vez…**

**Pero esa chica tenia un gran defecto… y era que mas que tener una facilidad de odiar… su orgullo era enorme… y bien lo dijo una vez.. si moriría seria por culpa de su orgullo… porque sabia que las lagrimas estaban ahí… pero hace años que había olvidado como hacerlas salir…**

**Porque para que las querías fuera?... no sirven para nada.., no arreglan nada… solo hacen daño...**

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape  
You can't escape

**Pero su corazón seguía sin entender… que por mas que sus piernas corrieran, ella no podía escapar de lo que era… el cabello ya estaba pegado a su cuerpo debido al sudor… sus pulmones querían un descanso que no iban a tener… y los pocos cabellos sueltos daban latigazos al aire reclamando venganza…**

**Las casas, personas, autos pasaban rápido y sin sentido ante sus ojos, doblando en esta esquina, luego en esta… haz un alto aquí y corre de regreso... hacia lo que su mente ordenaba, no pensaba en realidad que es lo que hacia… se limitaba a hacerlo**

But where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth

**La chica estaba asustada… no sabía que hacer estaba muy adentro de la ciudad ya… pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, tenia la preocupación de que no podía arrancarse ese dolor de encima… Que la estaba matando… sentía que por dentro se pudría y no lo quería… quería huir de ese dolor de una vez por todas… arrancarlo de su pecho con la fiereza con la que un lobo ataca a su ultima presa…**

**Y antes el dolor como ese solía irse… y no regresar… ella lo toleraba hasta que se iba y sabia que si un día volvía, con el solo ignorarlo se marcharía de nuevo… presas débiles que eran fáciles de llevar a su ultimo suspiro… pero… esta presa… luchó… luchó como ninguna otra lo había hecho… y eso fue lo que derroto al lobo… el no saber atacar a algo como eso…**

I realize you're afraid  
but you can't abandon everyone  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

**La chica termino su carrera en un callejón alejado del todo… no había personas ahí que la miraran o juzgaran y sus piernas se negaron a seguir, termino ahí, con las rodillas llenas de lodo y respirando agitadamente… pues sus pulmones no se querían recuperar de aquel maratón…**

**Su amigo electrónico se había encendido hace mucho, tocando una triste canción… que hacia que la chica se confundiera mas, no quería aceptar la realidad… Ella había corrido tanto para alejarse de si misma… pero esa canción… esa sonata de hermosas palabras y armoniosas tonadas le decía que eso era una mentira que no podía escapar….**

**Y después de tantos años… la chica ahí hincada, con las rodillas llenas de lodo y cubierta por el sudor de su cuerpo… escupió el orgullo e hizo lo que tanto le hacia falta… lloro… lloro por casi dos horas, en el intento desesperado de arrancar ese dolor, algunas cosas explotaron, pero no le importaba… ya nada importaba, solo deshacerse de ese dolor… las lagrimas encontraban su camino, haciendo surcos por su rostro, acumulándose en su mentón y cayendo a aquella tierra árida…**

**Pero a la chica ya no le importaba eso, solo quería deshacerse de ese dolor… mientras que la melodía seguía, tan identificada se sentía con aquello, que con la voz cortada y la garganta seca se permitió cantar el solo que seguía… que tanto sentía que encaba con ella…**

-I am so sick of speaking words that no one understands Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone I can hear you in a whisper But you can't even hear me screaming**– Su voz se oía rasposa debido a la falta de agua y a su estado de agonía…**

**Y así quedo la chica… dejando que la tormenta que la doblegaba por dentro saliera… mostrando al mundo por se momento quien era… y que era un humano, que sentía, que le dolía… que pese a todo, podía llorar, podía reír… pero que constantemente era azotado por el sufrimiento…**

Where will you go  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
You can't escape the truth

I realize you're afraid  
But you can't reject the whole world  
You can't escape  
You won't escape  
You can't escape  
You don't want to escape

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**Bien este es un Songfic dedicado a Raven… que pasa cuando las emociones gritan por salir?... cuando uno ya no las puede contener, pero el orgullo te dice que no lo hagas?...**

**Inspirado en algo que me paso... la canción es de Evanescence "Where will you go?"**

**Crow Raven**


End file.
